


The witch did it wrong...

by Elica



Series: The witch did it wrong [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Time Travel, but can he change it for better, claudia is a witch, derek hale doesn't know how this is his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Grajca Stilinski is a witch. Always been, always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The witch did it wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This came out of nowhere...  
> This is a graphic not a story. Again, I'm sorry...

 

 

 **Sterek(?) au:** Claudia Grajca Stilinski is a witch. Always been, always will be. But she’s still Stiles’ mother and may be a little harsh in her powers. So when she learns she’s sick, she tries a spell to protect herself, her husband and her lovely child. The spell goes wrong and here comes Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf from another time. Claudia was looking for a protector and now Derek is back in 1999, dealing with a curious witch, an hyperactive kid, a perplex deputy, a mysterious emissary -well Deaton is still the same as ever- and, worst of it, his very own mother and living family.


End file.
